Pregnant and sneaky
by Namine Serenity
Summary: Serenity finds out shes peegnant and decides to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or sailor moon even though I wish I did LOL.

Hiya this is about Neo Queen Serenity, the scouts and Neo King Endymion in Crystal Tokyo. Please tell me what u think about the story. (Don't bug me about spelling, please )

Neo Queen Serenity ran through the corridors of the crystal palace, her long gown and hair flowing behind her. Pausing to see if the next corridor was clear she looked down at the precious cargo, she was carrying and smiled nervously. It was clear. Serenity ran down the next corridor and dove into her bedroom, turned and bolted the door behind her quickly. Not that anyone was following her. Endymion was at yet another meeting and the scouts were busy on some sort of training exercise. Yet another one she had not been asked to join. Since she became Queen, they had stopped including her as a scout. No one called her Serena anymore; it was always Serenity or Your Highness. Serenity sighed the scouts and Endymion had duties to perform. She was just being typical whining Serena. Serenity stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She had more important things to worry about right now, she thought to herself looking down at the small plastic stick in her hand.

Neo Queen Serenity sat stunned on her bed. Her long formal gown spread out around her. Her hand shook as she stared down at the small piece of plastic. How could this tiny strip of white plastic have changed her life in little more than minuets? She had taken it twice just to be sure it had worked properly, after the fiasco she had had trying to pee on it. The result, of course was positive, as she had known it would be. She had been feeling sick every morning for the last week now and dizzy when she stood up to fast.

Not that anyone had noticed. Endymion and the scouts always seem to be busy at the moment. Over the last few months Serenity had found herself alone more and more often. Endymion will come to bed late and rise while she is asleep. The scouts are always away with Endymion on business or training.

They will all be thrilled to know that Rini is coming back into their lives. Serenity thought of Endymion's face when she told him. How he would kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. How the scouts would scream and all try to hug her at once. They could go shopping for baby cloths and eat cakes and ice cream together. She wouldn't be as lonely; they would play more attention to her. But then they would wrap her up in cotton wool and ban her from doing anything fun. Serenity sighed. They would only play attention to her because of Rini. Not because of her Serenity, Serena. Well she would change that.

Neo-Queen Serenity opened her jewellery box and took out the Luna pen. She had not used it since Crystal Tokyo was created. Serenity transformed herself into a tall woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was now wearing a black strap top and a short denim skirt. Serenity walked over to the full-length mirror and smiled, no one would recognise her now not even the scouts. Serenity's smile started to fade as she thought about where she would go and what she would do. She had not seen her old friends since she created Crystal Tokyo. She had been busy holding meetings and ensuring the city ran smoothly however as time had gone by the need for those meetings had lessoned, until there was no need for them and Serenity had found herself bored and alone most of the time. The scouts and Endymion still insisted on holding meetings with different aspects of the city constantly. The scouts also trained when ever possible and trained others to ensure the safely of the city. They were waiting and pre-paring for the Black Moon Family.

Serenity sighed. The Black moon family would come, there was no way to stop the future they had all seen in the past, when Rini had visited them. However the knowledge that they had defeated them once helped her stay calm. But the scouts and Endymion seemed to fear them coming more and more as time passed. Endymion is terrified of seeing her encased in crystal and the scouts of loosing their Queen. Serenity sighed again today was ment to be a day of fun and escaping, not about worrying about something which she has no control over.

Serenity turned from the mirror and thought about where she would go, there was Melvin and molly to visit. They were married now. There was also Andrew to visit. Serenity smiled it would be fun to go to Andrews new arcade and play on the video games and drink chocolate milkshake. Serenity's stomach growled at the thought of chocolate milkshake and serenity laughed. " Chocolate milkshake it is." She then walked towards the balcony and lifted the Luna pen in the air ready to teleport. Serenity smiled and teleported.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity appeared in the middle of the path outside Andrews new Arcade. Andrew was a huge businessman now and owned almost all of the arcades in Crystal Tokyo. Serenity's smile faded for a moment. What if he wasn't here, he could be at any of the arcades he owned. She felt her excitement dim a little at this thought.

The whole point of escaping was to visit all of her old friends and to teach Endymion and the scouts a lesson. Serenity smiled and a lesson it would be. The moment they discovered she wasn't in the palace they would panic. Since she became Neo Queen Serenity the scouts appear to have forgotten that she could look after herself. This annoyed Serenity immensely as she was more powerful as Neo Queen Serenity than she had been as Sailor moon. Serenity shook her head; she would not worry about the Scouts or Endymion. They wouldn't notice her disappearance for hours yet.

Serenity smiled even if Andrew wasn't here she could find where he was from the staff and go find him. Serenity walked into the arcade and looked around. She had not been in an arcade since Crystal Tokyo had been created. Serenity resisted the urge to jump up and down as she noticed many games she had never seen before. In the past she had known every single game in Andrews's arcade. She wondered if he still had the old Sailor V game.

Serenity smiled as she noticed Andrew standing at the counter serving some young girls. It was obvious that they fancied him and that Andrew knew. But he simply smiled and answered their questions. Serenity wondered if he had done that with her and the Scouts. Had he known they had fancied him? The idea made her laugh out loud.

Andrew hearing Serenity laugh looked up. He saw a beautiful brown haired girl and smiled. She may be able to change her appearance but she could never change her laugh. Serena had come to see his arcade. He watched her walk up to the counter and sit down. She was more graceful now than she had once been. She'd been in the arcade for at least five minutes and hadn't had a clutts attack.

Andrew walked over to Serena noticing the subtle differences between Serena and Serenity. The Serena he had known had never been able to sit still for a second while Serenity sat still and quietly waiting.

"Hello Serena, Chocolate milkshake?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew how'd you know it was me?" Serenity asked surprised and worried. If Andrew recognised her the Scouts certainly would. Hiding from Endymion and the scouts might not be as easy as she had thought.

"It was the laugh, Serena the hyena." Andrew laughed.

"Andrew!" Serena whined "I can't believe you would say that to me. You and Rei are so mean to me." Serenity smiled it was good to be herself.

"I'm surprised to see you here alone Serena, I thought Ami, Lita, Mena and Rei would be with you." Andrew said slightly worried that the queen of Crystal Tokyo was alone without protection.

Serena frowned slightly. The scouts would have loved to come here. Maybe when she went back they could come to the arcade and talk and drink milkshakes like the used to.

"I escaped to have some fun." Serenity stated "The scouts are always busy and so is Endymion. I'm tired of being alone in the crystal palace all the time." Serenity slumped down on her stool.

Andrew smiled gently. He's never understood how fun loving Serena had became serene and graceful Neo Queen Serenity. He'd make sure Serena have some fun today.

"I still have the old Sailor V game if you're interested in playing. Do you think you can beat your old score?" Andrew asked.

"Salior V you still have it!" Serena shrieked."Wicked cool"

* * *

Sailor Mars entered the Crystal Palace and sighed. Finally she could relax and hang out with Serenity like she had promised. Granted she had promised to hang out with Serena a couple of weeks ago. But she and the scouts had been busy training and gathering any information about the Black moon family so this time they would be ready when they came.

Sailor Mars headed straight for the gardens. Serenity spent almost all her time in the gardens planting roses and working with the gardeners, to make the gardens resemble those from the moon.

Mars smiled in the past Serena had been upset when she had appeared to have no special talent unlike the other scouts but now Serenity outshined all of the Scouts. She beat them all in the ice-skating competitions; she could make anything grow in the palace gardens and was more graceful than any of the Scouts. The entire kingdom loves her.

* * *

An hour later Serena was surrounded by a crowd of admires and several empty milkshake glasses as she defeated the final bad guy on Sailor V and Beat her old score.

"I did it finally!" Serena laughed as she drank anther chocolate milkshake. "That was great Andrew just wait till I tell Mena!" Serena giggled and then frowned. Serena wondered if anyone had found her missing yet.

"I'll bring the Girls with me next time Andrew." Serena smiled at the idea.

"Bring Daren to." Andrew told Serena. He hadn't seen his best friend since just after Crystal Tokyo had been created.

"I will!" Serena shouted back over her shoulder as she walked out of the arcade.

* * *

The Sailor scouts stood in the grand ball room in the crystal palace discussing theories on what may have happened to Neo Queen Serenity and how they would get her back, when Luna walked into the room.

"You don't think it's the Black moon family do you" asked Lita

"I can't detect any presence on my computer" Ami commented while still typing in information.

Luna sat and watched. She knew about the events that morning which had lead Serenity to leave the palace and intended to inform the Scouts of some of it. But she would let them worry first, it was what they needed to help them understand that they had let down their Queen.


End file.
